Don't Share the Cake
by LoveWhatYouWrite
Summary: AU. No Magic. It's Henry's birthday. Maybe this year Emma and Regina will admit to there being something more between them. Short drabble. Set in the Old West. etc etc
_AN: Characters etc. are not mine as we all know._

 _Set in the old west – for the rest, use your imagination_

* * *

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when she heard it, the tell-tale thumping of someone coming towards her room.

Every few moments a hushed "shh" sound could be heard, causing her to chuckle internally.

Her door opened before a mop of brown hair and small limbs came tip toeing in. She felt the bed dip at the extra weight however, pretended to slumber. All movement stopped beside her torso and the room fell silent. She waited. A small hand softly patted her leg through the covers as a soft "mother" was spoken.

She relished these moments so continued to not move. The patting grew heavier and "mother" became an insistent whine.

She attacked, throwing her arms around her child, bringing them into a fierce hold.

"You must tell your feet to be quieter," she smiled.

"I did try," came as a grumbled response after the squeal from the attack.

"Now, what are you doing up young man?" The mother's tone was mock firm but her eyes were light.

"It's a big day today," the boy spoke excitedly as he wriggled in his mother's arms until he faced her.

She feigned ignorance, putting on a show of confused facial features. She hummed quietly, as though she was thinking about what made the day so special.

After a moment she solemnly shook her head, "No. There's nothing I know of that's special today. Just another Saturday."

Small hands planted themselves on each of her cheeks as the boy whispered, "Do you know who I am?"

To say this wasn't the reaction she expected, was an understatement. Her features morphed to reflect the worry on her son's face.

"Of course I do sweetheart. You're Henry, my son," she stated firmly without a doubt.

"I know you know it's my birthday, mummy. You talked to Mrs Nolan yesterday."

A cheeky grin broke across his face.

Of course he'd seen her with Mary-Margaret who worked in the town's store. He noticed everything. She couldn't even pull a trick without him pulling one over her but she wouldn't change it. She chuckled quietly before placing a kiss to the tip of Henry's nose.

"Indeed it is and how old are you today?"

The boy fidgeted excitedly, "I'm 6, I'm 6 today mummy. You count that on two hands and I'm having a party and all my friends are coming, even from Telca Flatts, and we get cake and presents and it's my birthday, it's my birthday, it's my birthday," Henry spoke quickly and all at once, bouncing enough to make the bed rock.

His mother smiled down at him, "my man of the house," the boy's chest puffed out at the title, "6 today? You're growing up too quickly, darling," tears welled in her eyes.

Growing arms wrapped around her neck and held strong. Henry whispered, "I'll always love you mummy," as he snuggled deeper into her embrace.

Two silent tears fell. Regardless of being a single parent since 6 months into Henry's life and her not being able to be with him all the time due to being one of the main doctors for three towns, somewhere along the way she'd done something right.

* * *

It was Henry's birthday party.

Quite a few of the town's people and their children had joined the pair to celebrate. At present, Henry's mother was watching the motions of the town's Deputy, who had arrived a short while ago.

The woman wore a simple yet elegant green dress but it was obvious to those who knew her, she hated having to wear it. The mark, of the too close for comfort arrow wound, at the side of her eye was now barely pink.

At her side, the birthday boy stood gazing up at her whilst she was saying something to him. The pair looked the mother's way and their smiles were almost identical.

"Hen," the Deputy exclaimed quite loudly, "look! And I mean look. Ain't she beautiful, kid?"

A slight blush crept up the mother's cheeks.

"We must have done something right huh?" the Deputy nudged the boy.

They started to make their way towards his mother.

"We shouldn't share her. Just yours and mine," Henry grinned up at her.

"Just beautiful," the woman sighed again with her lopsided smile.

Henry's mother was about to say something, when the words died in her mouth as she watched the pair bypass her and stop at the table behind her. There, they stared adoringly at the quite large birthday cake.

 _'Of course. Always thinking with their stomachs'_ she shook her head at the foolish words she almost uttered. Arching her eyebrow and clearing her throat, she watched as the two quickly looked at her.

"Mum," the birthday boy piped up happily.

Green eyes locked onto her and pale lips remained parted for a few moments before the Deputy got a hold of herself.

"Regina. You... Regina," she smiled.

Regina chuckled, "Yes dear, that is my name. So nice to see you in a dress, Sheriff".

"You know I'm only the Deputy and please, call me Emma. This was my mother's idea," the Deputy stated as she gazed down in irritation at the offending garment.

"By all means you could have worn your boots and leathers caked in months of dirt," Regina smiled warmly after giving a stern look at her son who'd just poked his finger in the icing.

"I'd have worn a clean shirt," Emma looked slightly wounded by Regina's words.

"The people will be speechless and applaud you, darling," it was said in jest, proved by the slight touch to the Deputy's arm.

A slow smile grew on Emma's lips, which Regina mirrored.

There had been and always would be the slight teasing but underneath it all was a bond neither could imagine living without. Eight years of friendship was nothing to sniff at and they hoped they would experience many more.


End file.
